


Quicksand

by winterquinnox



Series: Slow Burn [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterquinnox/pseuds/winterquinnox
Summary: Elliot’s feeling during seasons.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Elliot Stabler
Series: Slow Burn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021459
Kudos: 4





	Quicksand

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2: Elliot’s side. I wasn’t even going to I was done after it ended but I love exploring Why, what’s and how’s and it kept niggling lol so here you go
> 
> Anyone else think EO kinda remind them of Gracie Hart and Eric Matthews lol?

He gets caught staring at her again, she always looks so confused and almost insecure, like her tough I-can-take-care-of-myself is burning away and through the smoke and mirrors he can see Liv underneath, the real one she’s not shown a wink of in the year he’s worked with her. And she’s so beautiful in an understated way, and it wasn’t until two or three years later he learned that she wasn’t pretending or acting like she knew it all, she was made for the job and he wanted to just fucking marry her then and there.

Because they were invisibly entwined. Both irreversibly damaged in their own ways but equally fit for the kind of stance you needed to survive in the unit. 

But he loves his wife and kids to death that he’s mostly pissed and angry at having feelings for her in the first place, that she’s with him constantly and he can’t help but overshare the mundane because he wants her to be part of his life, every part, and he can’t stand not including her in it.

During their undercover time, he gets to escape to have her to himself in ways he can’t in reality, he’s first to hold her back when danger breaks out and he feels oddly protective of her like he would if she were one of his daughters. 

He would get his ass kicked by Liv herself if she knew a fraction of what he wanted to do with her, to help make her feel the exact opposite of all the negative radar that comes from duty in this job.

He didn’t even like Dani Beck that much, he was just testing the waters, all pent up tension or something from years with Olivia by his side but it doesn’t hit the same. He fiercely loves Liv, it’s the one that mellows out his impulsive anger, and no one else can do that to him. 

When he leaves for killing a convict that shot up the squad room he knows he’s in deep trouble this time. He resigns and leaves the unit for good knowing how much he would’ve let Liv down, it wasn’t even about who was right anymore or bracing himself for another fight in Cragen’s office but he just couldn’t face another fallout, and he couldn’t tell her himself because he‘s afraid of making an even bigger mess of things. On that note he leaves hoping she’ll hurt less this way but it’s no good hoping, he swore he heard her cry in interrogation.


End file.
